


No Sympathy

by GraarPlacemat



Series: Three Boys in Love [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, does this count as voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraarPlacemat/pseuds/GraarPlacemat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco forgets to put the rice on to boil. Eren and Jean punish him in the best way they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon requested Eren and Jean "punishing" Marco by making him watch them do the frick frackle and somehow it ended up in this universe. Just like everything else, I guess. Except serious writing. Why can't I update A Dance for Three what is wrong with me.

"Marco," called a soft voice, pulling him slowly out of the dark oblivion he’d fallen into. "Marco, baby, wake up."

Marco tried moving his hands to cover his face, but found he couldn’t, that something dug into his wrists as he made the attempt. Instead, he buried his face in the chair cushion, and felt whatever cat had been cuddling with him jump to the ground. “Five more minutes,” he droned.

A hand was pushing his hair back from his forehead, an all-too-familiar gesture. “Babe, if you wait that long, you’re gonna be missing out.”

“‘s dinner ready or something?” he mumbled, opening one eye to look at Jean, who was sitting next to him on the arm of the chair, wearing nothing but his boxers. Well, that wasn’t  _totally_  unusual. Jean liked being casual around the house.

"No," came an irate shout from the direction of the kitchen, jerking him out of his bleary contemplation. Eren. "And it’s all thanks to  _somebody_  falling asleep instead of putting the rice on like I ever-so-politely asked him to.”

Marco felt his heart jump into his throat. “Oh, crap,” he gasped, hurling his body upward. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry -“

"We agreed," Jean scolded him, "that if you just put the rice on an hour early for us, we wouldn’t make you help with the stir fry. You didn’t follow through."

He fumbled for a moment, trying to get up, but still unable to use his hands, for whatever reason. Realization dawned on him. “Did you guys put me in handcuffs?”

Eren came around the counter, also in just his boxers. This was vastly more unusual than it was for Jean. “We came up with a new way to pass the time while we wait for the rice to be done,” he replied, vaguely. “See, you disobeyed, so…”

"We’re gonna punish you," Jean smirked, and got up off his perch to sink into the couch across from him, instead. "And we got a good idea how we’re gonna do it, too."

Marco was still frowning in confusion when Eren brushed past him to stand next to Jean, looking back at him. He raised an eyebrow and held up a little bottle, wiggling it between his fingers. Marco saw the label and everything clicked.

"You wouldn’t," he groaned, already in agony at the idea.

"Oh, we would," Jean said, and Eren straddled him, pushing him onto his back, kissing his neck, "Mm - and we’re gonna."

Eren rolled his hips downward, pressing the side of his head to Jean’s chest to look over at Marco, biting his lip, a dark, filthy look in his eyes. “Your face is so red,” he chuckled, and ran an affectionate hand over Jean’s nipple, eliciting a hum of pleasure. 

It was, and Marco could feel it. He could also feel his cock rising in his pants, despite the severe lack in any real stimulation. “This is very cruel, what you’re doing.”

"Only fair," Jean whimpered, grinding his hips up against Eren’s as the latter boy lapped at his nipple. "F-fuck, this is actually really hot," he added, in a quiet laughing tone.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Eren huffed against his chest, and Marco could practically sense what that would feel like on his own. He bit back a needy moan.

"I could join you," Marco suggested, though he had a feeling he knew the answer. "Wouldn’t that be even better?"

"I’ve got a better idea," Eren rasped, and slowly, torturously slowly pulled Jean’s boxers down. "I’ve got a lot better an idea." Jean’s cock sprung free, but Eren ignored it in favor of popping the cap on the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers.

"Oh, my god," Marco lamented, and watched those fingers disappear between Jean’s legs. Mere moments later, Jean had wrapped his legs around Eren’s back, was rutting desperately against his stomach, seeking friction as Eren probed inside of him. "Oh, my god, p-please just take these handcuffs off, let me at least touch myself -"

"Sh-should’ve listened when Eren showed you how to get outta them," Jean spit out, despite how broken up he already was, trying to fuck himself on Eren’s fingers and jerk himself at the same time, and Eren chuckled.

"Should’ve listened when we told you to start the rice," Eren added, and crooked his fingers inside of Jean, hitting a spot that made him cry out to the tune of  _Fuck Eren, that’s good._

Hearing this, Marco thrust his own hips upward despite himself, whimpering miserably, and Eren, still with his head on Jean’s chest, smirked. Marco couldn’t decide which of his boyfriends he’d rather be at the current moment, only knew how much he wished he wasn’t in the situation he was in.

Eren extracted his fingers, squeezed out more lube, and slicked himself up. Marco watched, rapt, as he pressed his cock to Jean’s stretched-out entrance, and looked Jean in the face.

"All set, babe?" he asked, and Marco wanted to smack himself for being turned on even by that. Jean pulled himself together enough to give Marco a knowing grin before nodding.

And Marco could just  _feel_ it as he watched Eren slowly, slowly sheath himself inside Jean, and slowly, slowly pull out, and then go back in, and steadily start thrusting. He wanted to turn his eyes away, to stop torturing himself with the sight, but both of them were making little noises now and it would hardly have been worth the effort.

So he watched Jean’s long, wiry, gorgeous legs grip more firmly at Eren’s backside, watched his sweating, fucked-out face, watched Eren stare down at him in wonder as he continuously jerked his hips to meet Jean’s. He watched as Eren, unable to control himself, began thrusting faster and harder, even as Jean loudly reached his climax, shooting cum all over their stomachs. And Jean exhaustedly let Eren finish, let him cum right into his ass, looking up at him with endearing awe.

By this point, Marco thought he might even be able to come, himself, if he could just give himself a few rough strokes, but Eren and Jean just collapsed in a two-man heap, no sympathy whatsoever for their traitorous(?) boyfriend.

- 

Later, once dinner was ready, Marco still hadn’t reached his climax, and he ate standing up, staring down his boyfriends as they positively  _glowed_ while stuffing their starving faces with beef stir fry. _  
_

"You know," Jean said, at one point, "they say that if you make a face enough, it’ll stay that way."

"If that were true, his face would’ve frozen in a smile long ago, and we wouldn’t even have to look at  _that,_ " Eren joined in the mockery. "Poor thirsty boyfriend would have to smile at us the whole time."

"You two are terrible," Marco sighed, and grinned down at his plate of food.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr Post;  
> http://mistressplacemat.tumblr.com/post/91815758054/huehuehue-ngl-i-have-been-looking-forward-to-doing


End file.
